


Парадокс первой влюбленности

by msF0rtune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: Юра влюблен. К его же собственному сожалению.Предупреждения: ООС, UST, безответная влюбленность, ангст ради ангста, мат ради мата, #всемудаки (или нет?)





	Парадокс первой влюбленности

Отабек прилетел утром. Прилетел — в прямом смысле слова: позвонил ночью и спросил странным, слишком хриплым голосом: «Я приеду, ты не против?»

Юра был не против.

Целоваться начали прямо в лифте, да так, что до квартиры он добрался уже с расстегнутой ширинкой и в задранной до подмышек футболке. Отабек прижимал его к двери, смешно поднявшись на цыпочки, но крепко держал за челюсть в сладком, собственническом жесте, не давая ни закрыть рот, ни даже толком ответить.

 

Час спустя Юра лежал поперек кровати и наслаждался жизнью. Взгляд блуждал, задерживаясь на деталях: смятая простынь, перекрученное одеяло, одинокий черный носок в изножье, его собственные полосатые трусы на тумбочке... На кухне голый Отабек стучал чайником и звякал кружками, и от всего этого в груди росло и ширилось сложное чувство, состоявшее в основном из довольства («У меня был _секс_!») и стыда («У _меня_ был секс!»). Давно пора было вырасти из всей этой подростковой хуйни, но у Юры не получалось. У него вообще много чего не получалось...

Закончив хозяйствовать, Отабек снова появился на пороге. Кружки в его руках приветственно дымились, и Юра не смог сдержать улыбку. Конечно надо было поинтересоваться: какого хрена, что дало Алтыну такой мощный пендель, что он махнул в Питер прямо перед началом сезона, но Юра не мог себя заставить. Пока ему было слишком хорошо.

— Черный? — Он приподнялся на локтях. — Молока не лил?

— Нет. Я не нашел сахар. — Отабек шагнул навстречу и протянул кружку, осторожно придерживая ее за донышко.

— Сойдет.

 

Пару минут они молча пили чай. Юра бедром чувствовал тепло чужой ноги, и было так просто притвориться, будто все это по-настоящему и они любят друг друга, но это сладкое забытье не могло длиться долго. Юра видел, что вечная маска отабекова спокойствия начинает осыпаться по краям.

— Так что у тебя там...

— Мои родители... — Отабек так сильно стиснул пальцы вокруг кружки, что Юра всерьез испугался, что та сейчас треснет, — Нашли мне невесту.

— А?

Сколько лет они были знакомы? Шесть? А он до сих пор как-то ухитрялся удивлять. Честно признаться, Юра рассчитывал на что угодно другое, даже на самое безумное, например: «Я решил уйти из спорта». Или: «У меня нашли рак». Или: «Я тут подумал, а не пошло бы оно все, давай будем вместе». Но не на это.

— Они показали мне фото. — С этим своим выражением лица он мог хоть сейчас садиться за карточный стол и выигрывать миллионы, но в глазах метался ужас. — Она из хорошей семьи.

— М-м-м... — Юра сделал спасительный глоток чая: горло пересохло и с трудом выпускало звуки.

В голове же царила звенящая пустота, и в ней огромным неоновым знаком висел вопрос: «Зачем?». Юра дал себе мысленного подзатыльника, и это неожиданно помогло.

— И что было потом?

— Ничего. — Отабек мучительно свел брови и уставился на свои побелевшие от усилия пальцы. — То есть... я взял куртку, паспорт и рванул к тебе.

— И ты ничего не сказал?! Не устроил скандал?! Не хлопнул дверью?!

Отабек снова поднял на него взгляд, и Юра вдруг заметил залегшие под его глазами синяки и грустные морщинки.

— Она из хорошей семьи, — медленно повторил он. — Понимаешь?

Юра не понимал.

— И что? — Чтобы не сделать ничего глупого, он встал с кровати и втиснул полупустую кружку между собственными трусами и прочим хламом на тумбочке. — Ты теперь женишься на ней?

На самом деле, вопрос был совсем другим: «Начерта ты приперся? Чтобы сказать мне об этом?», — но Юра решил придержать его для более удобного момента. Когда станет менее обидно.

— Я не знаю! — Отабек тоже вскочил. — Я запаниковал! Они начали говорить, что мне уже двадцать шесть, пора заводить семью! И что она любит фигурку и смотрит все соревнования!

— А они не в курсе, что уже двадцать первый век и заочно больше никого не женят?!

— Это традиция!

— Кого, бля?! Пещерных людей?!

Они встали друг напротив друга: Юра с кулаками и Отабек с кружкой. Все это могло закончиться предсказуемо и очень некрасиво, но от двери вдруг донесся громкий, недовольный мяв. Разбуженная криками Потя неторопливо прошла в комнату и, громко мурлыча, затесалась между их ногами.

Юре сразу сделалось стыдно. Отабеку видимо тоже. По крайней мере, он примостил кружку рядом с Юриной, наклонился и подобрал Потю. Юра ласково почесал у нее между ушами, подставил пальцы, чтобы она могла об них обтереться, и решил: к черту обиды.

— Так зачем ты приехал?

— Не знаю. Хотел убежать от всего этого. А потом... Знаешь, я стоял у тебя на кухне, наливал кипяток и подумал: а может, хватит? — Резкое, скуластое лицо Отабека разом сделалось очень красивым. Видимо решали по-оленьи огромные, темные и печальные глаза. — Может, нам пора просто смириться? Тебе и мне. Понимаешь?..

И на этот раз Юра понял. Наверное даже слишком хорошо.

 

***  
Музыка в его наушнике ускорилась, потом взлетела, и он взлетел вместе с ней, чтобы тяжело и неуклюже приземлиться на лед.

— Сам себя запер! Еще раз, с того же места! — предсказуемо заорал Яков.

Не поднимая головы, Юра показал ему кулак и проехал мимо. Он и сам знал, что безнадежен.

Сколько он себя помнил, кажется, лет с трех, из него всегда пытались вырастить что-то другое. Последние лет десять — второго Никифорова. Но второй Никифоров из него не получился: из Юры, как ни странно, вырос Юра, и теперь ему регулярно казалось, что окружающие его за это осуждают. Не осуждал только Отабек, но думать о нем сейчас не хотелось.

Юра провел ладонью по короткому ежику волос, смахивая пот, и пошел на второй круг. До его личных драм никому не было дела. И особенно сейчас. Помимо него на льду было еще трое: в одном углу Милка отрабатывала каскады и сражалась с четверным тулупом, чтобы утереть нос Криспино, в другом — Юля, свеженькая и румяная Никифоровская юниорка, готовилась порвать всех на первом этапе серии гран-при, в центре — Кацудон готовился к лучшему сезону в своей карьере. Конечно было понятно, что Юра выебет его на ЧМ, но проигрывать Кацуки решил красиво: с пятью четверными, какими-то хитровыебанными дорожками и прочей мишурой, насыпанной щедрой Витенькиной рукой. В общем, все были заняты, и только Юра бесцельно кружил на периферии их большой и важной жизни. Причем не только физически и не только в этот конкретный момент.

Скрипка в левом ухе громко и заунывно плакала о чем-то (о потере? о несчастной любви? об избытке соплей в его жизни?), но Юра даже не пытался вслушиваться. Куда больше его занимали собственные ноги — медленно, но верно уводящие остальное тело в неизвестном, но предсказуемом направлении. Говорят, монотонные действия позволяют забыться, и Юра решил заниматься этим бесконечным, бесцельным блужданием до упора, пока в голове не прояснится (точно не в обозримой перспективе) или у Якова не кончится терпение (минут через пять), но вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Он вскинул голову и в следующий момент едва не запутался в ногах: Витька возник как из воздуха и теперь торчал у бортика всего в паре метров. Смотрел в упор. И взгляд этот был, что называется, навылет.

«Ёбаный в рот», — подумал Юра и выдернул наушник.

Конечно, из него не получился бы второй Никифоров. Ему не хватало слишком многого: этого вечного бесячего ебанизма, циничности, ума... определенно не хватало ума. Общим у них, кажется, было только одно: огромная, засасывающая дыра на том месте, где должно быть сердце.

— Смотри, — попросил он одними губами и попятился назад. — Только смотри.

Ноги сами встали в нужную позицию, руки взлетели вверх. Если бы Юра мог взять свои невнятные, но крайне мучительные пиздострадания и спрессовать их в полноценную программу на четыре минуты десять секунд, он бы это сделал (по крайней мере, откатать все это было бы куда проще, чем проговорить ртом), но для этого ему не хватало таланта. Или искренности. Или еще хуй знает чего. Поэтому он просто надеялся, что через все эти придуманные Лилей прыжки, вращения и дорожки хоть как-то проглянет то, что так сильно его мучает.

В конце Юра должен был замереть, прижав руку к груди, но вместо этого он протянул ее вперед, к своему единственно важному зрителю.

Витька стоял на прежнем месте, смотрел с тем же тяжелым вниманием, но потом, будто выждав положенную паузу, отлепился от борта и решительно заковылял к калитке. Глядя на то, как он снимает чехлы со своих пижонских коньков, Юра сжал зубы. Неужели... Господи...

Витька ступил на лед, улыбнулся и решительно направился в его сторону. Что бы он сейчас ни сказал...

— Юри! Мы же договорились, что не будем менять их в пятый гребаный раз!

Он проехал мимо буквально в полуметре. Ни слова, ни даже кивка, как мимо пустого места. Юра обернулся. Кацуки по-прежнему торчал на центре, упирал руки в бока и хмурился.

— Но, Витья!

— Виктор Алексеич! — Юля заорала со своей стороны катка. — А у меня все нормально?!

— Еще одна попытка сделать квад, и пойдешь со льда! — заорал Витька, а потом наклонился к Кацудону.

Юра не знал, как долго наблюдал за этой херней. Сначала они просто о чем-то тихо переговаривались, потом Витька наклонился еще ниже, шепча, Кацудон покраснел, и у Юры внутри все оборвалось. Не глядя, он рванул к бортику, получил возмущенное «Эй!» от Милы и едва не налетел на разъяренного Якова.

— Ну и что это сейчас было?!

— Яков, давай потом? — Руки тряслись, и Юра никак не мог справиться с блокираторами. В голове металась одна единственная мысль: «Валить».

— Чего творишь?! — не унимался Яков. — Я тебе всю программу говорил прокатывать, дурья башка?!

— Яков Борисович, — Юра наконец попал чехлом по коньку и резко распрямился, — десять минут, ладно?

И не слушая ответного ора, как мог побежал в сторону сортиров.

 

Сунуть под кран всю голову было соблазнительно, но он ограничился тем, что подставил под струю воды только лицо. Легче от этого не стало, зато в черепушке немного просветлело.

Все это было так... несправедливо! От одной мысли хотелось выть, и Юра даже позволил себе замычать в воду.

Будь здесь дед, непременно надавал бы ему по шее. Но деда не было уже третий год, а Яков, пусть и пытался как-то его заменить, нужного эффекта все равно не давал.

— Что ж за блядство... — пробулькал Юра.

Резкий, суровый Отабек сказал ему: «Смирись», и выглядел при этом как щенок, которого пнули. Юра так не мог.

Он вытащил голову из воды и несколько секунд разглядывал свое белое лицо, потемневшие, пустые глаза... Ему почему-то вспомнилась та передача про космос, которую он от нечего делать посмотрел на прошлой неделе; в ней рассказывали, что когда две черные дыры сталкиваются, то получается взрыв, который сотрясает целые галактики.

Мысль об этом послала волну мурашек по хребту. Да, это было бы замечательно... Просто взять этого ебаната в охапку и столкнуться с ним максимально эпичным образом.

 

***  
День икс наступил прямо накануне «Ростелекома». Отабекова родня то ли боялась, что жених передумает (если бы), то ли хотела устроить двойное шоу для прессы: счастливый молодожен на волне вдохновения берет золото на этапе гран-при (ага, конечно). Юру разумеется позвали, и Юра разумеется не поехал. Ему хватило фоток в инстаграмме и в своей личной почте (ими его заботливо снабдила Отабекова сестра).

Свадьба была с национальным колоритом, невеста была симпатичная, жених выглядел так, будто сам не верил, что тут находится. Юра же надолго завис над фото, где они обмениваются кольцами, и не понимал, почему ничего не чувствует по этому поводу.

 

Почему — стало понятно через две недели. Отабек постучался к нему в номер, огляделся, будто искал кого-то, аккуратно сел на край кровати и внимательно оглядел Юру. Вынес вердикт:

— Выгдядишь хреново.

Сам он при этом выглядел спокойно. Впрочем, не так, будто был счастлив, а как человек, повидавший некоторое дерьмо, но Юра мог заблуждаться, в конце концов, он был пристрастен.

— Как семейная жизнь?

— Ты знаешь, что это невежливо: отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

— Так твое замечание насчет моей внешности — это был вопрос?

Отабек хмыкнул. Глаза-щелочки расцвели кучей солнечных, смешливых морщинок, и Юру вдруг накрыло.

«Так вот что это было такое...»

Прямо как с дедом. Тогда он тоже ходил целый месяц, как ушибленный, не мог плакать, а потом увидел, как Яков заваривает чай, тихо кряхтит, потянувшись за заваркой... и все.

Юра до боли сжал кулаки. В этот раз он не заревет.

— Все хорошо, — Отабек ответил то ли на заданный, то ли на так и не высказанный вопрос. Это была его суперспособность: почти всегда видеть Юру насквозь. — Я просто...

Он потупился, глядя то ли на ковер, то ли на Юрины сжатые пальцы.

— Я много думал... Я... Мы... Мы же сможем остаться друзьями... после всего этого?

На его лице застыло непривычное выражение неуверенности и... стыда?

«Я ведь любил тебя», — беспомощно подумал Юра.

Он так долго цеплялся за Отабека в поисках убежища от своей странной и страшной любви, так долго принимал его как должное... На что он рассчитывал? Что они навечно зависнут в этом чистилище и будут мучить друг друга, пока не свихнутся или не надоест? Но Отабеку надоело раньше, он бросил Юру со всем этим, и теперь Юре просто хотелось сделать ему больно. Чем больнее, тем лучше.

Он медленно встал, подошел, опустился Отабеку на колени и шепнул, глядя в удивленные глаза:

— Так у тебя не стоит на твою женушку?

Удар прилетел сразу, ожидаемо, под челюсть. Юра завалился на ковер, подождал, пока Отабек дотопает до двери, хлопнет ей со всей силы, и потом еще долго лежал, глядя в потолок.

В какой-нибудь другой вселенной, где он бы не был влюблен... в того, в кого его угораздило влюбиться, а Отабек не был влюблен в Леруа, они бы сейчас лежали на этой самой постели и целовались.

Юра поднял тяжелую руку и медленно коснулся губ. Он почти мог почувствовать вкус.

 

***  
Яков загремел в больницу за пару недель до Кубка Франции. Прессе сказали — «переутомление», но все на катке знали, что это сердце.

— Борисыч на вас, засранцев, переорался, — емко выразился Гоша, и все потупились, потому что так оно и было.

Посещали они Якова по очереди (видимо, чтобы от концентрации их пиздобольства его снова не хватил удар), но Витька и из этого события ухитрился сделать шоу. Он зачем-то припер Якову сотню роз (которые раздарил медсестрам) и какой-то суперский коньяк (который они по итогу уговорили на троих, вместе с главврачом отделения) и таким образом вдруг получил шефство над Юрой в обход Гошана.

Гошан к таким новостям отнесся вроде бы даже с облегчением: то ли за долгие годы привык, что Витька его во всем обходит, то ли перспектива нянчиться с Юрой его не радовала.

Юра же метался между ужасом и ужасом. Если это была Витькина идея... Но Витькиной идеей это быть не могло, а значит его ждали как минимум три дня в аду.

 

По итогу три дня растянулись до трех с половиной: со свойственной ему незамутненностью, Кацудон поперся провожать их в аэропорт. Он крепко обнял Юру и со своим непередаваемым акцентом пожелал удачно откатать и «нье подвести Витью и Йакоба Борицовитча», после чего еще несколько минут обнимал Витьку. Вместе: Витька в пижонском белом пальто и Кацудон в черной спортивной куртке смотрелись как инь и ян, две детальки идеально совпавшего паззла, и Юре от этого делалось тошно.

 

В самолет они погрузились молча. Никифоров ловкими, привычными движениями раскидал ручную кладь по багажным полкам, упал на свое место, сказал коротко: «Мало спал сегодня, отдохну», и отключился, стоило им расстегнуть ремни безопасности.

До Парижа было три с половиной часа лету, и большую часть этого времени Юра пытался сдержаться: он смотрел в окно, в плейлист своего телефона, себе под ногти и даже на маленький экран в подголовнике кресла напротив, где крутили «Инопланетянина», но взгляд все равно возвращался к Витьке и тому, как тень от длинного носа ложилась в маленькую чувственную ямочку над его верхней губой.

Каким же Юра был идиотом.

 

***  
Видимо отоспавшись, в гостинице Никифоров сразу развил бурную деятельность. Бросив свою сумку на кровать, он зачем-то заглянул под покрывало, провел пальцами по тумбочке и, внимательно осмотрев их, ушел в ванную. Через мгновение там зашумела вода.

Юра же замер посреди комнаты, не зная к чему приложиться. Их кровати разделял только жалкий метр пространства, и он не знал, что испытывать по этому поводу.

Прислушавшись к себе, Юра понял, что ему срочно нужен мини-бар. А еще лучше — бар настоящий, где точно не откажут страждущему фигуристу. Может, стоило сбежать по-быстрому, пока этот придурок не заметил? Конечно, это шло совсем вразрез с наказом «не подвести Йакоба Борицовитча», но не пошел бы Кацудон к херам? И не пошло бы оно все?!

Юра швырнул свою сумку на кровать, и его немезида выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы медленно выплыть из ванной, на ходу утираясь полотенцем.

— Предлагаю сходить, проверить лед, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщила она. — Заодно головы проветрим.

 

Разумеется, «проверить лед» на самом деле означало совсем другое: например, пожимать руки всем встречным полузнакомым и знакомым людям, делать с ними селфи, раздавать автографы и вовлекать в это Юру.

Витька выполнял все эти гребаные па таинственного социального танца с легкостью, присущей профессионалу, и Юра ему даже немного завидовал. Сам он за долгие годы так и не научился ни деловому этикету, ни банальным правилам общения с поклонниками. Его спонсорскими делишками до сих пор руководила Лиля (дай ей боженька здоровья), а фанатскими — найденная Лилей же суровая пиар-менеджерша Катя, устраивавшая Юру по двум главным критериям: фигурному катанию та предпочитала хоккей и была исключительно по девочкам, так что за свою невинность (как шутила она сама) Юра мог не опасаться.

Правда, все это не помешало ему вспомнить о суровой Кате с почти любовной тоской: она точно подсказала бы, как свинтить так, чтобы никого не обидеть. Но, увы, Катя осталась в далеком Питере, так что, когда его терпение иссякло, Юре пришлось позорно спасаться бегством, натянув капюшон толстовки себе почти на нос.

Какое-то время он просто бродил по длинным извилистым коридорам ледового центра, но в конце концов все равно вышел к главному катку. Спустившись по сейчас пустым рядам кресел вниз, Юра подошел к бортику, оперся на него локтями и прикрыл глаза.

Он по опыту знал, что любой каток не затихает никогда: даже когда на отдых уходит весь обслуживающий персонал, где-то вдали продолжают работать холодильные установки, создавая этот особенный белый шум, и лед тихо потрескивает, распирая стенки, как будто пытается выбраться за пределы арены... В голову вдруг ударило осознание, что Витька был прав. Еще полчаса назад, когда они перлись на такси сюда, к черту на кулички, за день до начала соревнований, Юре казалось, что это дерьмовая идея. И почему он вообще согласился, когда мог послать всех на хер и сбежать в годный бар на первом этаже отеля? Потому что не мог отказать Витьке? Потому что трус и слабак? Но сейчас потоки воздуха со льда приятно холодили лицо и уши, и Юру наконец отпустило. Он наклонился ниже, положил голову на сложенные руки и наконец-то расслабился.

— Если хочешь — можешь выйти на лед. — Никифоров, как обычно, возник из ниоткуда и тоже сложил на бортик локти. — Я договорился.

«Ну конечно ты договорился... — раздраженно подумал Юра, приоткрыв один глаз и уставившись им на Витьку. — Ты и в жопу без масла пролезешь».

— Не хочу. Завтра.

— Ох, — Никифоров закатил глаза и небрежным жестом поправил свою уродскую челку...

Ну ладно. Красивую челку. У Юры еще полгода назад была такая же. А потом кто-то из мудей на катке заметил, что она вот точь-в-точь Никифоровская, и Юра в сердцах постригся так, чтобы и намека на нее не было. Читай — почти под ноль.

— Завтра так завтра.

Милка потом шутила, что он и раньше все время косил под гопника, а теперь просто мимикрировал под их вид окончательно.

 

Уже потом, ночью, когда они лежали в своих кроватях, разделенных метром пространства, Витька вдруг спросил:

— С какого года мы не разговариваем?

Юра, конечно, знал ответ. Они не разговаривали с того самого момента, как он понял, что то, что ему, по дурости и малолетству, казалось желанием нагнуть этого пафосного мудака на льду, на самом деле было... тоже желанием нагнуть, но немного другого свойства.

В пятнадцать Юра чувствовал сомнительные шевеления в штанах, стоило ему представить, как он заберет у Никифорова золото и поставит его на колени. В семнадцать — мыслей о золоте уже не было, Никифоров из его фантазий просто брал глоткой Юрин член. И смотрел снизу. Глазами этими своими, бесстыжими...

Но сказать об этом Юра, конечно, не мог. Да и Витьке это было не нужно.

— Уже лет шесть? — предположил он. И сам же с собой согласился: — Да. Лет шесть...

Юра скосил глаза, надеясь, что Никифоров на него смотрит, но нет: тот пялился в потолок.

— Жаль, — добавил он после минуты тишины, выключил ночник и повернулся к Юре спиной. — Доброй ночи.

— Жаль, — одними губами подтвердил Юра.

И потом еще целый час наблюдал за тем, как медленно поднимается и опускается Витькино плечо под одеялом.

 

***  
Утром они неминуемо столкнулись возле раковины.

— Большой день! — заявил Никифоров, лучась довольством. Гребаный жаворонок.

— Угу... — Юра нехотя намылил три своих лицевых волосины.

В этом отношении он явно пошел в мамашину родню — борода у него не росла от слова вообще: что-то кое-как пробивалось под нижней челюстью, но только справа. Левая сторона Юриного лица до сих пор была покрыта исключительно детским пухом, а над верхней губой росло нечто, скорее похожее на лобковые волосы, чем на усы. Никифоров же, на контрасте, при желании мог спокойно косплеить Деда Мороза... Ебучие причуды генетики.

— Между прочим, я волнуюсь, — поделился Витя, обмывая бритву под струей воды. — Посмотрим, что там за пацана привез Никола. И хорват этот еще... Дериклаву?

О господи... Ебанько... Память, как у золотой рыбки...

Чтобы не расхохотаться, Юре пришлось сжать зубы и уже сквозь них поправить:

— Дерикрава.

— А. Точно, — сразу согласился Витька. — Ну, в любом случае посмотрим, подерет он кого-то или нет.

 

***  
Насчет Клавы все было неясно, но вот лед хорват все-таки подрал, попутно схватив себе первое место после короткой.

— Только давай не так, как вчера, — Никифоров смахнул с Юриного плеча невидимую пылинку. — Все-таки Яков смотрит. Надо не на отъебись, ты уж постарайся.

Сказано — сделано. Юра постарался, но сам не сообразил, как. Он катался словно в тумане, словно в тумане сидел в кисс-н-край и словно в тумане получал свою очередную золотую медаль.

Сегодня утром Витька сунул ему свой включенный телефон и с недовольным видом уплыл в ванную. На линии оказался взволнованный Кацудон.

— Мы очин болеем дза тебья, Йура, — ебучий самурай бил не в бровь, а сразу в глаз. — Особенно Витья. Ты дже дзнаешь, он не покадзывает, но передживает. Он так просил дза тебя у Йакоба Борицовитча... Йура? Йура, ты тут?..

В какой-нибудь другой, совсем абсурдной версии Вселенной, из Кацудона вышла бы неплохая сваха, но — увы! — реальность была сурова, и единственной надеждой для Юры сейчас был завтрашний день, показательные, а после них — спонсорский банкет.

 

Он заранее, с обреченностью смертника, знал, что накидается и пойдет вразнос. Отабек, оказавшийся трусом и бросивший его посреди дороги, Юрина собственная трусость, а еще три дня с Витьком, который, оказывается, за него «передживает», не глушились даже десятью бокалами шампанского, которые он уговорил еще в первый час. Зато после них его потянуло танцевать.

Сначала он танцевал какую-то девицу из Ямахи (сраные япошки не отпускали даже здесь), потом роскошную итальянку-одиночницу с бедрами, которые были созданы для того, чтобы за них держаться, а потом понял, что если не идти на приступ сейчас, то когда?

— Юр, ты перебрал, — вяло отбивался от него Никифоров.

— Ну чё ты как не пацан? — настаивал Юра. — Или брезгуешь? А чем я хуже Кацудона, а? А, Вить?

— Юра... — Он резко заговорил этим своим бесючим тоном, который Юра просто на дух не переносил. Как будто ему снова пятнадцать, и сейчас ему популярно объяснят, почему его проблемы — херня, и кто тут батя, а кто — мелкий, ненужный...

— Ну и мудло же ты, Витенька.

Юра развернулся на каблуке и побрел обратно в зал. Он искал свою итальянку, но вместо нее вдруг нашел столик с выстроенными, как на параде, стопочками коньяка, который пришелся очень кстати. Держаться за него было тоже приятно.

Дальнейшее Юра помнил смутно. Кажется, он снова танцевал с кем-то, кажется, спрашивал у хорвата про его отношения с Клавой, кажется, орал, чтоб позвали Бората и весь славный народ Казахстана, чтобы запечатлеть это прекрасное собрание, а потом заиграла знакомая музыка, и Юра словно выбрался из тумана. Это был его момент. Его выход. Он ослабил узел галстука и залез на стул.

— А теперь, — продекламировал он, — главное событие вечера!

И сдернул с себя галстук с концами. В толпе присвистнули, и Юра благодарно отсалютовал туда бокалом.

— Юр, пойдем, а? — Витька в очередной раз вылез как из-под земли, чтобы сломать весь кайф, и потащил его за штанину.

— Не пойду! — Юра решил бороться за свою независимость до последнего.

— Юр, — Витька свел брови и несчастно посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Пожалуйста.

Эта битва была проиграна, даже не начавшись. Витька спустил его вниз, приобнял за плечи, и на Юру тоже снизошла печаль.

— Ну вот чего тебе в Питере не сиделось, а?

— Ну вот не сиделось. Извини.

Лицо у Никифорова было серьезное, а рука — тяжелая и сильная. На таком расстоянии Юра чувствовал запах его парфюма и спиртного, что он успел глотнуть, и это было так... так... ух!

Он бездумно шагал, пытаясь просто не утонуть во всем этом, и сообразил, что что-то не так, только тогда, когда впереди вдруг замаячили массивные двери.

— Эй! Погоди! — он попробовал притормозить, но Витька подтолкнул его, положив руку между лопаток, и Юра сразу сдался. — А куда мы идем?

— Угадай.

— В номер? — догадался Юра, и внутри у него все сладко сжалось. — Хорошо. Веди меня в номер. И вообще... веди.

 

***  
В лифте Витька прислонил его к стене, а сам принялся разглядывать панель с циферками и кнопочками, как будто от нее зависело — доедут они или нет. Юра же разглядывал его аккуратно подстриженный затылок, чувствуя, как из него начинает выветриваться хмель и вветриваться что-то совсем другое.

Вот они заходят в номер, падают на постель, Витька вытаскивает из его нагрудного кармана гребаный галстук... Юра прикрыл глаза и потянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. У него не стоял, но ебаться хотелось просто неимоверно.

Он предавался своим пошлым мечтам всю дорогу до шестого этажа и до двери их номера, но, оказавшись внутри, вдруг завис над вопросом: как сказать человеку, которого безнадежно любишь уже восемь лет, что хочешь с ним поебаться? Почему то, что так легко и непринужденно получалось у него с Отабеком и многочисленными случайными подружками, сейчас комом встало поперек горла? Может, штука была в том, что Юре хотелось от него чего-то другого? Ну или не только этого?..

Он прижался к закрывшейся двери спиной и проводил Витьку взглядом: тот прошел по комнате, бросил брелок и карточку от комнаты на слегка побитый жизнью журнальный столик, привычным жестом убрал со лба челку... Да. Юре определенно хотелось от него чего-то другого. Юре хотелось его сожрать.

— Ну что, давай-ка в постель... — начал Витька.

— С тобой, — ляпнул Юра. И повторил громче, когда Никифоров поднял на него недоуменный взгляд: — Хочу в постель с тобой.

Выражение Витькиного лица сразу изменилось: уголки губ опустились, брови сошлись к переносице, уголок левого глаза раздраженно дернулся. Юра так долго разглядывал его украдкой, что мог различить все эти нюансы даже в полумраке с единственным работающим ночником.

— Юр, — он снова взялся за этот свой серьезный, взрослый тон, — ты перепил.

— Не настолько.

— Настолько.

Из выражения его лица быстро выветривались остатки человеческого, оставляя Витьку таким, каким Юра любил его больше всего: сволочным, мудацким... идеальным.

Юра оттолкнулся от двери кончиками пальцев и сделал шаг навстречу. Еще один. Еще... Никифоров следил за ним, не шевелясь, и только когда Юра упал ему на грудь, схватил его за руки.

Из горла сам собой вырвался глухой стон. Перед глазами мелькнул белый кадык, и Юра закатил глаза, почти содрогаясь от распиравших его желаний. К двадцати четырем он все-таки вымахал до положенных метра семидесяти семи, но Витька все равно был чуть выше, и это было унизительно и тоже идеально. Юре хотелось приложиться к его шее поцелуем, а потом вцепиться зубами и выдрать из нее кусок мяса. Господи...

— Кончай уже! — Никифоров встряхнул его, и Юра застонал громче.

— Почти... Потрогай меня еще...

Витька оттолкнул его с тихим рыком, и Юра повалился на кровать. Странно, но это тоже было приятно. Он раздвинул ноги и посмотрел на Никифорова снизу вверх.

— Иди ко мне.

— Юра. — В гневе Витькино лицо превратилось почти в мраморную маску. — Не знаю, что ты тут затеял, но прекрати сейчас же. Это не смешно.

— Чего? — Юра удивленно на него уставился. Возбуждение медленно, но верно таяло, оставляя после себя что-то тяжелое и нехорошее. — В смысле?

— Ты не настолько пьяный, чтобы начать путать меня с кем-то другим. Так что эти твои шутки...

— Шутки? — Юра медленно приподнялся и сел. — Ты думаешь, что я шучу сейчас?

— А что же ты, позволь спросить, делаешь? — Никифоров сложил руки на груди, и маска на его лице пошла трещинами.

— Что я делаю...

Наверное, он и правда перебрал: в голове было мутно и зло.

— Ты ведь знаешь! — возмутился Юра. — И не говори, что не знаешь. Я же знаю, что ты знаешь, что я...

Нет, не так... Он мотнул головой. Мысли путались.

Зачем он вообще пил? Чтобы набраться смелости? А теперь не может и двух слов связать.

И почему ему вообще надо что-то объяснять?! Юре хотелось схватиться за волосы и как следует за них подергать, но хвататься, увы, было не за что. Поэтому он просто вскочил.

— Ты! — Он шагнул вперед и ткнул в Витьку пальцем. — Это к тебе вопрос про шутки! Вот это все... это же была твоя идея! Ты же сам поперся к Борисычу! И поехал со мной! А теперь ведешь себя так, как будто это ничего не значит!

— Почему не значит? — Не обратив внимания на палец, Никифоров округлил глаза. — Не знаю, что там у вас случилось с этим твоим Отабеком...

— Да при чем тут Отабек?!

— При том, что Георгий не монтируется со свежими разрывами отношений. А я хотел помочь Якову.

Вот значит как. В горле теперь встал отнюдь не воображаемый комок.

— Я и за тебя переживаю, — Никифоров явно решил его добить. — Но спать с тобой из сочувствия не стану.

— А из чего станешь? — Юра медленно, мучительно сглотнул. Какой же он был идиот...

— Ни из чего не стану, — Витька все-таки добрался до его пальца: смахнул его ленивым движением руки и даже отряхнул рубашку.

Забавно, но Юра не чувствовал себя униженным. И даже не чувствовал раздавленным: Никифоров ведь не наступил на его гордость, он просто, прямо как тогда, на катке, прошел мимо. И, господи, как же это бесило!

— Ты что, святым решил прикинуться?! Так я знаю, что ты не святой. Взять, хотя бы, эту ЧЕшку...

На ЧЕшке тоже был банкет, была выпивка и какие-то танцы, и был Юра, который поперся в туалет посреди всей движухи, и обнаружил перекинутый через дверь одной из кабинок знакомый пиджак. Из кабинки доносились совсем недвусмысленные звуки: пыхтение, сдавленные женские стоны, шлепки бедер об бедра... Юра тогда минут десять стоял, прижавшись ухом к тонкой картонной стенке, не в силах ни уйти, ни даже подрочить, а когда в соседней кабинке закончили, еще какое-то время просто сидел на закрытой крышке унитаза, бессмысленно глядя в пространство. Это воспоминание до сих пор кололо стыдом, но сейчас Юре было плевать. Никифоров был последним человеком, который мог читать ему лекции о морали, и Юра хотел поставить его на место. Но немного не учел с кем имеет дело.

— На святость не претендую. — Эта сволочь даже бровью не повела, только пожала плечами. Синие глаза глядели спокойно и изучающе. — Ты пьян и расстроен, а у меня есть кое-какие принципы. К тому же, сам знаешь, что я в основном по девочкам.

— Что?!

Это было так абсурдно и незамутненно, что Юра едва не расхохотался ему в лицо. Придурок... да как Юру вообще угораздило...

— А Кацудон в курсе?! — Он все-таки засмеялся, и Витьку вдруг проняло: уголки рта дрогнули, желваки заходили ходуном.

— Это другое. Я... — Никифоров нахмурился и уставился в пол, наверное, пытаясь перевести с мудацкого на человеческий. — Я люблю Юри, — наконец сформулировал он. Поднял взгляд, и в выражении его глаз и лица Юра вдруг узнал растерянность и какое-то странное, глубокое отчаяние. — Это другое.

Нет, его уже не раз били по щекам. Не кулаком, а размашисто, ладонью, как щенка (дед, например). Витька не тронул его даже пальцем, а щеки все равно обожгло. И ужасно, почти до слез, стало обидно.

Кацуки был странный: недалекий, вечно неуверенный в себе, мире и окружающих, но страшно упертый. Небольшого роста, с почти по-бабьи пухловатыми ляжками, этим дурацким акцентом, очками... Юра во всем был его лучше: он был злее, умнее и упертее. В конце концов, Юра прыгал целых четыре квада! А выбрали опять не его...

Он шмыгнул носом и утерся рукавом рубашки.

— Странные какие-то принципы: Кацудона мы, значит, любим, а на блядки все равно ходим. У вас там что, ролевые игры?! Ты баб ебешь, а он смотрит? Ведет учет, как любимый тренер старается на благо демографии?

И все-таки Витька был посуровее Отабека: кулак прилетел Юре прямо по желудку и — Юра даже не успел согнуться — прилетел туда же еще раз. Правда, потом этот мудила не слинял, а решительно дотащил его до унитаза и еще долго поддерживал под лоб и за плечи, пока Юру раз за разом выворачивало желчью, коньяком и шампанским.

— Ненавижу тебя... — пробормотал Юра, когда его немного отпустило после очередного спазма.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — Никифоров заботливо утер ему уголки рта куском туалетной бумаги. — Даже не представляешь как.

 

***  
Юра проснулся один. Полотенце на лбу потеплело и превратилось в неприятную, мокрую тряпку, сбоку ровно гудел издыхающей лампочкой светильник, отбрасывая кривую тень от абажура на стену. В остальном, номер был тих и пуст.

Витька помог ему снять ботинки и рубашку, уложил, укутал в плед со своей кровати и слинял, оставив стакан воды и какие-то таблетки на тумбочке. Может, вернулся обратно на банкет, а может, нашел себе случайную подружку (или дружка, или обоих сразу) и теперь трахался с ними, а не с... Нет. Об этом лучше было не думать.

Несколько минут Юра просто лежал, разглядывая потолок и прислушиваясь к звенящей боли в темечке, груди и животе, но потом решительно стряхнул со лба влажное полотенце и сел. Таблетки ободрали горло, но от воды вдруг стало немного лучше, даже в голове просветлело. Юра на пробу опустил ступни на пол и даже не свалился обратно, когда встал. Оставаться в номере не хотелось: тут было слишком мрачно, стены давили, и от одного взгляда на их с Витькой сдвинутые в кучку чемоданы делалось тошно.

Юра сунул ноги в туфли, надел и засунул под пояс брюк измятую рубашку, поспешно вымелся в коридор и призадумался. Возвращаться вниз, чтобы столкнуться с кем-нибудь знакомым? Нет, спасибо. Выйти на улицу и пойти гулять по городу? Юра не настолько себе доверял. Оставался только один выход: он прошел вперед, вызвал лифт и нажал последнюю кнопку.

 

К счастью, дверь на крышу оказалась не заперта. То ли замок был неисправен, то ли кто-то из гостей выломал его, соблазнившись знаменитыми парижскими видами.

Тут, правда, Юра с неизвестным взломщиком немного прогадали: вид с крохотной площадки открывался только на гору установленных здесь здоровенных блоков кондиционирования и кирпичную стену. Зато ветер приятно ерошил волосы, гул от кондиционеров создавал знакомый белый шум, и Юрино внутреннее море наконец перестало штормить. Он сложил руки на проржавевшую металлическую оградку и пристроил на них голову. Ему быстро стало холодно, но это был привычный холод, даже не такой пронзительный, как на катке.

Мысли дрейфовали, сами собой возвращаясь в привычное русло, но болело уже не так сильно. Юра почти со стороны наблюдал за всем их квартетом неудачников, и как же они были похожи! Отабек, который решил доказать что-то незнакомому одиннадцатилетнему пацану, уехал ради этого на другой конец мира, втрескался там в самого неподходящего для этого дела человека и так мучился из-за этой любви, что решил сбежать от нее в добровольно-принудительный брак. Ебучий Джей-Джей, который вроде как тоже упал во все эти подростковые опыты, а потом резко вспомнил, что он-де правильный католик и с мужиками ему нельзя, женился и теперь то бросал жену и убегал от своей идеальной семьи в разнообразные запои, то возвращался обратно. Сам Юра, которого тоже угораздило не в того и не по тому поводу. И, наконец, как вишенка на торте, Витька: тот полжизни пропорхал с бабы на бабу и ебал все, что видел, никогда ни о чем не жалея, а потом влетел в Юри Кацуки и теперь говорил о своей любви так, как будто это была раковая опухоль, а не нормальное чувство.

Как тупо...

Хотя, может, в этом был весь смысл, и это просто парадокс первой влюбленности? Она поджигает тебя, толкает на всевозможную хуету и никогда не заканчивается ничем хорошим? Может, ему действительно просто пора было с этим смириться?..

— Месье? — вдруг раздался за его спиной женский голос. И, когда Юра обернулся, продолжил на тяжело отмеченным акцентом и немного корявом английском: — I am sorry, but you are not allowed to be here. It is a restricted area, only for personnel. Do you understand?

Девушка шагнула вперед, на свет, и Юра машинально оценил аккуратно подстриженные светлые волосы, большие синие глаза, темную униформу и ладные бедра под ней.

— Yes, — ответил он, улыбнулся и продолжил уже на французском: — Я тут совсем один и немного замерз. Согласитесь составить мне компанию?

Начинать смиряться Юра мог уже сейчас.


End file.
